


Low and Sweet

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Good Omens Kink Meme [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: And Crowley Is Into It, Angelic Strength, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Plays the Cello, Book Elements, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Everyone Has Breasts, F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Good Omens Kink Meme, Ineffable Wives, Show Elements, The Author Is Jewish And Back On Her Bullshit, YouTube Links, i wrote this for me but you can read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: The solo cello melody was vaguely familiar, baroque and lovely, and Crowley paced slowly through the bookshop to find the source of the sound. She walked through the backroom and up to the flat above and stopped stock still, staring.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Kink Meme [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535939
Comments: 10
Kudos: 160
Collections: Good Omens Kink Meme





	Low and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pigsflew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigsflew/gifts).

> written for the [Good Omens Kink Meme](https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/) on dreamwidth, prompt: [lesbian!Good Omens with facesitting](https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/616.html?thread=473960#cmt473960) and [Crowley didn't know that Aziraphale plays the cello](https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/616.html?thread=485992#cmt485992)
> 
> unbetaed, but many thanks to pigsflew for (rightfully) saying NEEDS MORE CELLO, so y'all get more cello (and music links)

Crowley unlocked the bookshop door with a click of her fingers and pushed the door open with her hip, takeaway boxes balanced in one hand and a bottle of wine tucked under the other arm. She was about to call hello when she registered the music playing and stopped.

The [solo cello melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1prweT95Mo0) was vaguely familiar, baroque and lovely, and Crowley paced slowly through the bookshop to find the source of the sound. She walked through the backroom and up to the flat above and stopped stock still, staring.

Aziraphale was seated in one of her rickety kitchen chairs, curled around the russet instrument in her lap, her eyes closed as she played. Crowley closed her own eyes let the warm tones of the cello pour over her, a slight smile on her face. The first piece transitioned seamlessly into a second, [this one simple and sweetly plaintive, like a prayer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ePciVIrYbXs).

Crowley didn’t move from the doorway until Aziraphale stopped playing, at which point she miracled the takeaway onto the table and applauded, causing Aziraphale to startle and open her eyes.

“Oh, dear, you’re back,” Aziraphale said, and Crowley stepped forward to stand in front of her. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I didn’t know you played,” Crowley interrupted, gesturing at the cello. Aziraphale blushed and looked away. “You’re pretty good, angel.”

“Well, I did learn from experts,” Aziraphale said, shifting in her seat, and Crowley stared, a little dumbfounded at the way her thighs flexed around the instrument. “I haven’t played in a long time.”

“You wouldn’t know from listening,” Crowley said, leaning against the kitchen counter and crossing her arms. “Also, playing cello? Super hot.”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale said, blushing brightly. Her fingers twitched where they held her bow, and Crowley let a sly smile spread across her lips.

“No, really,” she said, slinking forward a few more steps to drape herself over Aziraphale’s shoulders, one finger tracking the carving on the cello’s scroll. “Instrument held between your lush thighs. Makes me jealous.”

“D-darling,” Aziraphale stuttered, tightening her grip on the cello’s neck.

“Come to bed with me, let me show you,” Crowley hissed in her ear, flicking out her tongue to lick around the shell of it. Aziraphale shuddered. “Please.”

“Only because you ask so nicely,” Aziraphale said, and Crowley stepped back so she could put the cello in its open case on the floor. Crowley took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

Crowley clicked her fingers to miracle away their clothes, then sat on the bed, pulling Aziraphale down with her. She ran her hands over Aziraphale’s plush curves, familiar and beloved, as Aziraphale drew their mouths together into a kiss. Crowley immediately flicked her tongue to beg entry, and Aziraphale let her, tickling over the roof of her mouth before twining their tongues together and sucking. Aziraphale moaned, hands coming up to cup Crowley’s breasts, and she sighed into the kiss, tightening her grip on Aziraphale’s soft hips.

“Let me, oh let me,” Crowley begged, when they separated for unnecessary breath. She reached down to cup between Aziraphale’s legs, thumb brushing lightly over her clit.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale whined, bucking into her hand.

“I want to bury my face between your beautiful thighs, angel,” Crowley whispered, and Aziraphale pressed her face into her shoulder.

“Please,” she eventually managed, and Crowley grinned.

She shifted them until she was lying on her back on the bed, Aziraphale’s knees on either side of her head, giving her perfect access to Aziraphale’s swollen pink clit and her dripping cunt. Crowley gripped Aziraphale’s gorgeous thighs, let her tongue go long and snakey, and pressed it up into Aziraphale’s folds, savoring the heat of her skin and the sweet taste of her slick.

Aziraphale gasped and sighed above her, one hand clenched in her hair, hips rocking against her mouth. Crowley could barely breathe at points, but that was alright; she just pressed closer to Aziraphale’s luxuriant heat, one hand clenched in her thigh, the other pressing two fingers deep inside her to hook against that most sensitive place while she sucked her clit in time.

Soon enough Aziraphale was coming, crying out Crowley’s name and bucking into her hands and mouth. Crowley eased her through it, tongue gone feather-light, only easing away when Aziraphale let out a groan that she knew meant the angel was overstimulated, hands on her hips to encourage her to slip sideways onto the bed.

Crowley fondled her breasts as Aziraphale came down from orgasm, knowing she could extend the sensations by stimulating the angel in other ways. “Foul temptress,” Aziraphale breathed, pressing up into her hands, and Crowley smirked.

“You like it,” Crowley said, pressing close to Aziraphale’s side.

“I do,” Aziraphale agreed. “My turn.” She rolled down until she was flat on the bed, and then with a rare show of angelic strength, lifted Crowley up to position her above her head, slender thighs spread wantonly. She shot Crowley a bright smile and dove in, licking a stripe from her perineum to her clit before wrapping her lips around the small bundle of nerves and sucking.

Crowley wailed, bracing her hands against the wall behind the bed and rolling her hips into Aziraphale’s grip. Aziraphale could be shy and retiring when she needed Crowley to persuade her to do something, but once she made up her mind...her lust poured over Crowley like warm rain, and she shivered at the mix of physical and metaphysical sensations.

Aziraphale knew exactly how to touch her, where to lick and just how hard to suck, how Crowley liked the burning stretch of three fingers in her cunt right from the start. Crowley keened, tossing her head, bringing one hand down to curl into Aziraphale’s bright curls. She redoubled her efforts, and soon enough Crowley was coming, fingers tight in Aziraphale’s hair and the angel’s name on her lips.

Aziraphale eased her down to the mattress and curled around her, her curves and Crowley’s angles slotting together perfectly as always. Crowley sighed happily and dropped a kiss on Aziraphale’s tousled hair.

“I suppose this means I should play more often,” Aziraphale said contemplatively, and Crowley smothered her laughter in the angel’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Aziraphale was probably taught to play cello by Johann Sebastian or someone
> 
> The second linked piece, _Kol Nidrei_, is in fact based on the Jewish Yom Kippur prayer of the same name
> 
> [reblog link](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/post/189026713464/low-and-sweet-melayneseahawk-good-omens-neil)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
